fate of love
by Gabriela822
Summary: mikan yukihara regresa a Japón despues de 6 años, pero ya no todo va a a volver a hacer como antes ella ya no es la misma que cuando se fue muchas cosas han cambiando,Los fantasmas de su pasado aparecerán y con ellos problemas. descubrirá nuevos sentimientos, y también vera si podra darle otra oportunidad al amor. -Quedate conmigo- - Y si no funciona?- -Lo intentamos de nuevo-
1. Capítulos 1

**-** ** _Vuelos con destino a japon abordar al avión despegaremos en 15 minutos-_**

 _me levante de mi silla y me fui a el vuelo que me respondia_

 _aun no puedo creer que han pasado 6 años desde que me marche aunque no soy igual que antes e cambiado aunque mejor dicho ya no voy a fingir se una persona que no soy por lo menos voy a volver a ver a mis hermanos y a hotaru pero no puedo evitar pensar que volveré a verlo_

 ** _flashback_**

 _estoy corriendo por la academia buscando a mi novio el chico mas guapo y popular natsume hyuuga, el es piel blanca algo bronceado, cabello azabache y ojos carmesís aun no puedo asimilar que llevamos 6 meses saliendo estoy apunto de abrir el salón de clase para ver si se encuentra hay con sus amigos pero me detengo en seco al frente de la puerta al escuchar unas voces_

 _-cuando es que se termina la apuesta- escuche decir a unos de los amigos de natsume pero de que apuestan hablan_

 _-pues natsume lleva seis meses saliendo con esa ratoncito de laboratorio asi que en tres meses mas se termina la apuesta-_

 _quede en shock se referían a mi todo este tiempo juntos fue por una maldita apuesta como fui tan idiota para pensar que el me podría amar, que por fin no iva a sufrir no pude soportar mas y me eche a correr pero no di ni cinco pasos cuando choque con alguien y para mi mala suerte esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que natsume Hyuuuga_

 _-nena estas bien?.. por que estas llorando?- y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso no pude soportar mas cerre mi puño y de un momento para el otro mi puño había estampado contra su cara_

 _-Mikan que paso- me gire para ver quien me había llamado y veo a todos los amiguitos de natsume no podría mas salir corriendo pude escuchar como natsume me llamaba pero yo solo lo ignoraba llegue a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama hay fue cuando por fin rompi en llanto no se cuanto llore pero ya no podía mas me levante y me diriji al espejo que había en mi cuarto_

 _me veo de pies a cabeza cabello corto por los hombros amarrados en dos coletas alta mi uniforme dos tallas mas grande unos lentes cuadrados gigantesco me veía como una nerd y aunque se que esta no es mi verdadera apariencia asi es como todo en la academia me ven como la nerd de 10 años estúpida y infantil , suspire y me solte las dos infatiles colectas dejando mi cabello suelto y me quite la ropa quedando en mi ropa interior me quite los horribles lente que en si no lo necesitabas solamente para leer y me veía diferente aun un poco fea pero ya no como antes_

 _-por lo menos no lo tendre que ver en seis años-suspire ese era el motivo por el cual lo estaba buscando ayer me llamaron a la oficina de mi tio unos de los directores de Gakuen alice para decirme que por mis alices me tenían que ir a estudiar en gakuen alice de E.E.U.U por seis años ya que los controladores alices ya no podrían controlar mis alices bueno la única persona en gakuen alice que sabes de mi alices aparte de mi tio, mi hermano y mi primo es hotaru y su hermano mayor subaro imai -cuando regreses te arrepentiras de todo natsume hyuuga lo juro-_

 ** _Findeflashback_**

y ya no soy igual ahora tengo mi cuerpo muy desarrollado, mi cabello de color castaño-caramelo me llega por mi cintura ya no tengo esos horribles lentes dejando ver mis lindos ojos avellana y ahora mi piel morena me hace ver muy hermosa no me di cuenta cuando fue que llegue a japon el aeropuerto estaba rodeado de gente pero entre todos ellos pude distinguir a un hombre rubio ojos violeta que debería estar por sus 30 años con un cartel que decía MIKAN YUKIHARA el cual es mi apellido verdadero solia usar el apellido sakura que era el apellido de mi abuelo el hombre que adopto a mi madre, me acerque a narumi mi antiguo profesor en japon

-mucho tiempo sin verte narumi-sensei-

-mikan te extrañe- y acto seguido tenia a narumi-sensei encima mio abrazandome al rato me solto y me observo de pies a cabeza yo baje mi mirada y me observe llevaba un top crop manga larga de color negro con una cruz en el medio blanca y unos shorts de jeans azul claro y mis converses negras - cuantos a crecido eres idéntica a tu madre y mejor nos vamos ya que tienes que descansar para mañana

nos montamos en una limucina camino a gakuen alice cerre los ojos y suspires mañana seria un largo dia

* * *

 ** _HOLA :) esperos que le guste mi historia voy a intentar subir capítulos una ves por semana soy nueva asi que acepto son gusto consejos, criticas ect_**


	2. Capítulos 2 - Reencuentro y Algo Más -

\- nunca renuncies a tus sueños.. luchas por ti y por lo que quieres te amo mi niña-

-no mami por favor no me dejes, tu no-

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

desperté de golpe sentí un liquido caliente bajar por mi mejilla estaba llorando por esa estúpida pesadilla o mejor dicho recuerdo, me seque la lagrima y me fui directo al baño me prometí que no volvería a llorar tarde unos 15 minutos y salí en mi armario estaba mi uniforme

consistía en una camisa blanca mangas cortas de botones, una chaqueta negra con los bordes dorados y en el pecho el logo de la academia G.A, la falda me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo era negra a cuadros dorados y una corbata de rayas con los mismo colores aunque la deje mal puesta me deje mi cabello suelta un poco de lápiz labial de fresa y rímel en mis ojos, no tenia hambre así que solo me iba a tomar un jugo de naranja no había visto muy bien mi 'habitación´ aunque era mas un departamento pero después lo vería detallada mente

toc toc toc

fui a abrir la puerta y hay estaba narumi-sensei con un vestido de bailarina? enserio que seguía siendo igual que cuando era pequeña

-te ves hermosa mikan-chan bueno será mejor que nos vallamos o se nos hara tarde- dijo para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar

yo solo me dedique a seguirlo en silencio metida en mis pensamientos

-mikan espera a que te de la señal y pasas-dijo deteniéndose al frente de una puerta se podría escuchar el alboroto de los que estaban adentro del salón- ah y tienes que decir tu habilidad y alices lo siento- dijo para después abrir la puerta y pasar, escuche como saludaba y los demás le respondía con comentarios de asco me dio un poco de risa y muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente... escuche que narumi-sensei me decía que pasara suspire y después abrí la puerta tuve que evitar soltar una carcajada al frente de todos ya que a los chicos casi babeaban y las chicas me miraban con tanto odio que si las miradas mataran ya estaría 10mt bajo tierra aunque lo único que demostraba mi mirada era indiferencia

-Mikan Yukihara, tengo 16 años, estrella especial, habilidad peligrosa- suspire -

\- algunas preguntas y por orden - ahora quería matar a narumi-sensei enserio no me podría poner mi pareja alice y irse

\- etto un gusto soy yu tobita pero me dicen linchu , alice de alucinación cual es tu alice?- enserio no podría preguntar otra cosa

\- mis alices son SEC que es copiar,robar y eliminar alices luz y oscuridad y anulación

daría lo que fuera por tomar una foto de todos mis compañeros en este momento creo que por fin se acordaron de mi

-mikan-chan tu compañero será el mismo que tenias antes natsume-kun y te sentaras en tu mismo lugar bye- dijo narumi-sensei para salir corriendo juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a torturar por esto

-mikan- voltee y vi a mi mejor amiga sonreí me acerqué y la abrase - por que no me dijiste que volvías baka

-perdón estaba un poco ocupada -

nos separamos y sonreí al ver a mi amiga hotaru imai con los ojos húmedos ella no es el tipo de persona que expresa como se siente frente a los demás solo se muestra cariño con pocas personas, nos conocimos antes de llegar a la academia nos conocimos cuándo vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo éramos vecinas y sus padres Vivian al lado de mi abuelo, no pude evitar notar cuanto a cambiado ahora su cabello negro le llega por los hombros aunque le queda bien sus ojos violetas están un poco mas grande y esta un poco mas palidad parece una muñeca de porcelana y por lo visto la pubertad le afecto en su cuerpo

-tenemos que hablar de todo lo que a pasado en esto años y por que has dichos tus alices- me dijo hotaru para darse media vuelta e irse a sentar yo suspire y fui a mi asiento hoy seria un largo día y por lo visto hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado por que apenas iba a sentarme una rubia oxigenada me grita

-QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA SENTARTE CON NATSUME-SAMA- la miro de pies a cabeza rubia, ojos azules y blanca el uniforme no le tapa nada y deja mucho a la imaginación y su maquillaje la hace ver como una payasa de circo, después de observarla rápidamente la ignore y me senté como si nunca la hubiese visto o escuchado

-QUIEN TE CREES PARA IGNORARME SI NO LO SABES YO SOY LUNA KAOIZUMI LA CHICA MAS LINDA EN TODO GAKUEN ALICE Y UNAS DE LAS MEJORES EN HABILIDAD PELIGROSA- ahora si no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

-okey tres cosas 1) si no te gusta que me siente aquí ve y quéjate con narumi que el fue quien me puso aquí y me puso a este idiota de compañero- dije y señale a hyuuga que ante mi comentario se quito en manga de la cara y me quedo viendo - 2) una cosa es ser linda y otra muy distinta es ser una fácil y 3) si eres tan buena en habilidad peligroso como dices ser por que me llamaron a venir a japón para hacer lo que ustedes no pueden - dije con calma pero por lo visto se notaba algo de irritación en mi voz

-PERO QUE TE HAS CREÍDO TU PARA DECIRME PUTA Y MEJOR QUE ME PIDAS PERDÓN O VOY A USAR MI ALICE EN TI- okey como que esta tipa no se cansa de gritar

\- yo nunca te dije puta y si no escuchaste lo que dije cuando me presente tengo el alice de la anulación y otros muy peligrosos lo que significa que no me puedes usar tu alice contra mi y que si se me da la gana puedo dejarte 15Mt bajo tierra y a nadie le importara- despues de decirle eso la tal koizumi se puso mas roja que un tomate vi que levanto su puño contra mi cara pero le detuve el golpe a media y por que no dejarle una advertencia usando mi alice de oscuridad dejando le su mano toda negre- y por donde vuelvas a meterte conmigo o alguien que me importe vas a salir mucho peor

-mikan es tu primer día puedes evitar matar a alguien - me dijo hotaru para después sujetarme del hombre suspiro y suelto a koizumi que se va en silencio a su puesto me volteo y veo que al lado de hotaru hay un chico rubio ojos azules y blanco parecía salido de un cuento y por como hotaru y el se miraban se que hay algo entre ellos

\- un gusto soy ruka nogi pero llamame ruka - ruka me tendió su mano y yo dude pero después de un suspiro le estreche la mano y le susurre

-Ruka-pyon te olvidaste de mi - el se queda pensando y parece que por fin se acordó tuve que aguantar la risa por la cara que puso y por la mirada que me dio hotaru

\- sakura... pero que te paso? por que tienes otro apellido? -

\- primero un gusto verte de nuevo ruka-pyon, segundo nada solo soy yo misma y tercero sakura nunca fue mi verdadero apellido, mi verdadero apellido es yukihara-

vi como ruka hablo la boca para decirme algo pero no le dio chance de hablar ya que me habían agarrado del brazo y me sacaron al frente del salón voltee a ver quien era la persona que me sujeto de esa manera ya que no lo había visto y no lo podría creer...

* * *

 **holaaa :) perdón por tardan tanto es que he tenido muchos problemas, y también he estado algo triste y que he estado estos días en clase pero sali por fin hoy de vacaciones navideñas *YUPIIIIIII* jeje espero que le guste dejen sus reviews me ayudarían mucho**


	3. Capítulo 3 - La Mision -

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

vi como ruka hablo la boca para decirme algo pero no le dio chance de hablar ya

que me habían agarrado del brazo y me sacaron al frente del salón voltee a v

quien era la persona que me sujeto de esa manera ya que no lo había visto y no

lo podría creer...

 **CAPITULO 3**

Que es lo que quieres hyuuga- dijo mikan recostándose de la pared y cruzando los brazo

\- ¿ Donde estuviste este tiempo mikan? - dijo natsume dando un paso hacia adelante

\- Que te importa y no es tu problema que hago o no con mi vida - dijo mikan frunciendo el seño y dándose media vuelta para irse pero natsume se lo impidió acorralándola contra la pared

\- Claro que es mi problema tu aun eres mi NO-VI-A - dijo natsume rozando su nariz en el cuello de mikan - ya que nunca terminamos y se puede saber por que no me llamas por mi nombre de pila? -

\- claro tu novia por una maldita apuesta ¿no? - dijo mikan levantando una ceja dejando a natsume con la cara en blanco - así que terminemos con esta estupidez tu y yo terminamos desde hace tiempo o por lo menos por mi parte así que si me permites yo me largo - dijo mikan pasando por el lado de natsume llevándoselo por el medio

 **POV NATSUME**

Quede en shock mikan sabia sobre la apuesta ahora entendía por que se comportaba de esa manera conmigo, se que al principio si estaba con ella solo por la apuesta pero con el tiempo me enamore de ella aunque debo de admitir que ahora se ve hermosa

-Natsume - voltee y vi a mi mejor amigo ruka acercándose a mi - que tienes -

-No es nada - dije metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos y empezar a caminar hacia mi árbol de sakura

\- Natsume ese nada tiene que ver con sakura?...digo yukihara - voltee a ver a ruka sin duda el me conocía mejor que nadie suspire si tenia que hablar con alguien quien mejor que mi mejor amigo

\- Ruka quiero volver con mikan... se que cuando empezó a salir con ella fue por una apuesta pero solo tenia 10 años aun era un niño y no sabia que hacia y mucho menos que me iba a enamorar de esta manera de esa baka - juro que si me hubieran dicho que una chica me tendría así le diría que estaban loco o que estaban mal de la cabeza pero como dicen ver para creer

\- Natsume no crees que deberías decirle a yukihara lo mismo que me dijiste a mi - me dijo ruka con un tono pensativo estaba a punto de responderles cuando escuche unas voces rápidamente por reflejo agarre a ruka del brazo y nos escondimos es un arbusto - natsume que suced... - rápidamente le tape la boca con mi mano y le hice una para que guardara silencio

\- Cuando pensabas decirme que volvías a Japón o mejor dicho que regresabas a la academia - reconocía esa voz pero con quien estaba hablando persona así que me asome mi cabeza un poco por el arbusto pude reconoce a persona que estaba hablando con una chica pero no sabia quien era ella ya que se encontraba de espalda

\- ya rei no tengo 5 años para que estés encima de mi todo el tiempo ya no soy una niña por kami-sama tengo 16 años se cuidarme sola - que demonios hacia mikan hablando con persona y sobre todo cual era su relación y por la cara que me dio ruka entendí que el pensaba lo mismo que yo

\- Si ya se que no eres una niña y sabes cuidarte sola pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti y mucho menos que no quiera protegerte y si mal no me equivoco no deberías estar ahora en clase? - ahora si quería saber cual era la relación entre mikan y persona y por que diablos a persona le importaba mikan

\- perdón hoy no estoy de humor y pues que te digo me aburrí y salí a dar un paseo para despejar mi mente -

\- Mmmm dame una razón para no decirle a tu tío que te escapaste de clase en tu primer día? - vi como persona sonreía pero no era maliciosamente si no ¿divertido?

-Oye no seas rata conmigo y si lo que te preocupa es que me meta en problemas te prometo que evitare los problemas hasta las 4 pm okey - vi como mikan alzabas las manos en señal de inocencia también vi como persona dudaba pero por lo visto mikan también lo noto y agrego - tu no me has visto ni yo a ti y para cerrar el trato te hare un pastel de chocolate con fresas

\- trato pero fuera de mi vista antes que cambie de idea - vi como mikan asintió con la cabeza para después acercarse a persona y darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer si antes le tenia rabia a persona con esto lo quemo vivo y lo torturo

-Kuro Neko sal de ahí y tu también nogi - ruka me volteo a ver para saber si salíamos a lo que suspire y salí de mi arbusto y después ruka hizo lo mismo que yo colocándose a mi lado

\- No le han enseñado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación - dijo persona volviendo a su personalidad fría y maliciosa

-No que yo sepa lo que tu me has enseñado es que espié a la gente y se puede saber que demonios hacías con mikan? - dije cruzándome de brazos iba averiguar que relación tenia mikan con persona

-ustedes no vieron nada y no van a decir nada al menos que quieran morir, y Eso mi gatito no es de tu incumbencia que relación tengamos mikan y yo pero para no dejarlos tanto con las dudas solos le diré que mikan y yo somos muy cercanos - ahora si tenia ganas de romperle la cara a persona y para el colmo el muy desgraciado se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse iba a hacer lo mismo que el e irme pero no había dado ni cinco paso cuando dijo- ah y deberían de dejar de meterse en la vida de mikan sobre todo tu kuro neko ya que hacerla enojar es jugar con fuego

\- Y tu nos has escuchado que si no juegas con fuego te morirás de frio - dije para darme media vuelta y caminar al lado de ruka

-Natsume que traes entre manos - me detuve y me encogí de hombro pero ruka tenia razón traía algo entre manos

\- Creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de tu novia para esto - empezó a caminar y metí mis manos en mi bolsillo

\- Ya va que tiene que ver hotaru con todo esto? - me dijo ruka algo nervioso en serio aun me sorprende que ruka haya sido capaz de declararse a Imai y seguir vivo

\- Ruka quien es la mejor amiga de mikan? quien la conoce desde niña y sabe todo de ella? - vi como ruka lo pensó un rato para después decirme

\- hotaru pero no va a querer decirnos nada sobre el pasado de mikan y mucho menos si no recibe nada a cambio - ruka tenia razón en eso pero no íbamos a perder nada con intentar - y que tal si después de preguntarle eso va y le cuenta a yukihara todo lo que le preguntamos?

-Pues mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso ¿no? -

 **FIN DE POV NATSUME**

Mientras tanto nuestra castaña se encontraba en la sección de primaria esperando que saliera cierto niño a almorzar, pero su mente se encontraba pensando en otra cosa sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba llamando

\- Mikan-nee eres tu?- en ese momento mikan reacciono y volteo para ver quien era la persona que la había llamado encontrándose con un niño de unos 9 años tenia cabello plateado moreno y ojos verde agua

al lado de el había una niña cabello azabache y ojos carmesís eso a mikan le llamo la tención pero no dijo nada y les sonrió

\- Yoichi cuantos a crecido - dice mikan sonriendo y abrazándolo a lo que yoichi le corresponde - me has hecho mucha falta fantasmin -

\- tu también onee-chan - dijo yoichi separándose de mikan con una pequeña sonrisa - mikan-nee ella es mi amiga Aoi - dijo yoichi presentando a la niña que estaba a su lado mikan la volteo a ver y sonrió

\- Mucho gusto soy Mikan Yukihara yo soy la prima de yoichi aunque es mas un hermanito para mi - dijo mikan con dulzura en la voz - y dimes tienes algún familiar que también estudie aquí es que se me haces familiar? -

\- Si mi hermano mayor Natsume Hyuuga no se si lo conozcas -

 **POV MIKAN**

ahora si quería que me tragará la tierra mi día no podía ser peor

\- Aoi, Yoichi - volteamos a ver quien era la personas que lo habían llamado y era nada mas y nada menos que natsume nota mental no vuelvas a decir que nada va a salir peor

\- Onii-chan ven te quiero presentar a una amiga - suspire ahora estaba mas hundida

\- ¿Lunares? - en serio tenia que decirme por ese maldito apodo el sabe cuanto odio que me llamara así

\- Onii-chan de donde conoces a mikan-nee - voltee a ver a yoichi para pedirle ayuda y por lo visto capto mi mensaje ya que hablo rápidamente

\- Aoi natsume-nii es la pareja alice de onee-chan - bueno algo es algo - Aoi vamos a comprar unos batidos ya volvemos - dijo yoichi para agarrar a Aoi de la mano e irse corriendo juro que cuando vuelva a ver a yoichi se va a arrepentir

\- No sabias que tenias una hermana - dije inconscientemente aunque me maldije por dentro

\- Y yo no sabia que tenias mas de un alice - no me podría decir otra cosa en serio - por que no me dijiste - ahora si se ganaba el premio al idiota del año

\- Fácil ya que lo que pase en mi vida no es de tu incumbencia - dije molesta

\- Hnm - rodé los ojos en serio que el me saca de mis casillas y si fuera poco responderme de esa manera se va agrr no lo soporto - oye te quedas ahí parada o vienes -

\- Mejor sola que mal acompañada y yo me voy a mi dormitorio le dices a yoichi que mas tarde pase por ahí - después de dejarle mi mensaje a natsume me teletrasporte a el edificio de estrella especial y camine a mi habitación

me di cuenta que el edifico era muy grande para las pocas personas que vivíamos aquí y como no tengo ganas de caminar me telestrasporte a mi departamento suspire y tire mi mochila en unos de los muebles ahora que veo detalladamente es muy linda la sala tiene las paredes de color crema el piso es de madera claro, un mueble en forma de L color blanco de terciopelo y en el lado derecho hay otro mueble para una persona del mismo color en el centro de los muebles hay una mesita de vidrio cuadrada y una alfombra color gris, había un televisor plasma colgado en la pared, después de ver la sala me dirijo a la cocina las paredes son color blanco los mesones son de madera blanca y la encimera esta hecha de granito color crema también hay una isla del mismo material con tres banquitos de barra de cada lado la isla y tenia los equipos electrónicos necesarios microondas, nevera ect, también había unos gabinetes de madera de color blanco tome una soda y subí las escaleras en forma de caracol ahí un pequeño pasillo solo había una puerta de madera color blanca que era la que daba a mi habitación abrí la puerta y vi con cuidado mi cuarto las paredes eran blanca obviamente para que uno las pueda decorar a sus gusto el piso era tapizado color crema, en el centro hay una cama matrimonial tipo princesa las sabanas eran blanca y tenia una colcha naranja en los pies de la cama hay un baúl conforama color blanco de terciopelo, un escritorio de madera con todo lo necesario y un librero y a cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche, también había un televisor pantalla plasma que daba hacia la cama habían dos puertas las dos eran corredizas una era de cristal Bogotá con marcos la otra era dos puertas de vidrio entre a la primera que daba al baño las paredes eran de color blanco y el piso de color crema, el lavadero era amplio y tenia dos cajones y la encimera era de granito blanco el grifo era automático también tenia un espejo redondo al lado estaba el retrete, quitabas las cortinas y ahí estaba la tina y a la izquierda hay una puerta corrediza de madera que daba hacia un gran armario después de ver el baño salí hacia la otra puerta que daba al balcón ,la vista era hermosa a la derecha tenia un balancín estepona color blanco y a la izquierda una mesita para seis personas de repente siento como vibra mi teléfono lo saco del bolsillo de mi chaqueta era un mensaje

Para: Mikan Y. ( Shiro Neko )

\- a las 6:30 en el bosque norte donde esta el edificio abandonado vente ya sabes que debes hacer

Pd: No se te olvide mi pastel gruñona y llega puntual

De: Persona ( Rei )

Bufe no tengo ganas de ir pero no me queda de otra, me dirigí a la cocina y saque de la nevera los huevos, leche, mantequilla, chocolate y las fresas y los deje en el mesón que estaba en el centro me acerque a un gabinete y lo abrí hay estaba la harina y la azúcar sonreí ya que esto me traía muchos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña y ayudaba a mi mamá a hacer pasteles suspire dejaría esos recuerdos nostálgicos para después busque en unos cajones hasta que encontré un recipiente me recogí el cabello en un moño y eche la mantequilla y la azúcar en el recipiente empecé a batir con un batidor a mano después de un rato añadí los demás ingredientes al recipiente y ya tenia la mezcla lista encendí el horno y eche toda la mezcla en otro recipiente y lo metí al horno saque una olla pequeña y la puse en la hornilla encendí el fuego en mínimo le eche 1/2 de leche y empecé a agregar el chocolate en pedazos después de un rato ya estaba listo el chocolate y también el pastel saque un cuchillo y corte el pastel por la mitad y con una cuchara honda le coloque un poco de chocolate para después ponerles las fresas que estaban picadas en pedacitos le coloque de nuevo la otra mitad del pastel y lo bañe en crema de chocolate y de adorno les puses unas fresas encimas y a los lados, coloque el pastel en un plato de vidrio y lo guarde en la nevera limpie el desastre que había dejado y me fui a bañarme llene la tina hasta la mitad y le eche unas fragancias de naranja me quite la ropa y la tire en el cestro de ropa sucia y entre a la tina el agua estaba tibia y tenia un delicioso olor a naranjas me enjabone el cuerpo y me lave el cabello con champú de frutillas y mandarina cuando termine me envolví en una toalla, me puse la ropa interior y vi toda la ropa que tenia me puse un leggin negro y una camisa deportiva pegada al cuerpo azul oscura que me llegaba a mitad del estomago salí del baño y me acosté en la cama con los casco puesto y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida

\- Mikan cariño ven a comer - abro los ojos y veo el patio de mi antigua casa también veo a mi madre y a mi yo de 5 años

\- Okaa-san un ratito mas pofavo - este era un sueño o mas bien un recuerdo sonreí al verme tenia un vestido color naranja y mi cabello me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda

\- Vamos mi niña prepare un pastel para ti y tu hermano - veo como la pequeña yo sale corriendo a la cocina escucho una risita y volteo encontrándome con mi mamá tiene un hermoso vestido de rayas blanco y negro y su cabello corto hasta los hombros sonrió ya que ahora veo el parecido entre ella y yo empieza a caminar a la cocina y yo camino a su lado

veo a mi hermano sentando en una silla y yo a su lado los dos estamos hablando animadamente cuando mi madre deja un plato con un pedazo de pastel para cada uno y se sienta al frente de nosotros con un pedazo de pastel

\- Rei, mikan cuando terminen de comer vamos a ir a dar un paseo - dijo mi mamá levantándose y llevándose los platos

vi como mi hermano y mi mini yo salíamos corriendo hasta que salieron de la cocina y no pude verlos mas pero de repente la mini-mikan regresa a la cocina y abrazo a mi mamá por las piernas

\- Te amo mucho Okaa-san - dije riendo y volviendo a salir corriendo para el piso de arriba

abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor suspiro me encuentro en mi habitación miro la hora en mi celular y son las 6:00 salto literalmente de la cama y corro al baño y entro en el vestidor

agarre una braga de vestir completa pegada al cuerpo de color negro y un top color azabache que me llegaba hasta la mitad del estomago me puse unos vans negras y me sujete el cabello en una cola de caballo y en un cajón había una mascara de gato blanca que me tapaba la mitad de la cara los bordes de los ojos eran de color rosa pálido y por el ojo derecho había una cicatriz color dorada agarre dos dagas y me fui

salte por el balcón de árbol en árbol hasta que llegue a un edifico abandonado el edificio era de tres pisos y aunque estaba un poco descuidado aun se veía que estaba en buen estado, a cuatros metros del edificio había un estanque muy grande, de repente siento una energía muy familiar

\- Llegaste temprano gruñona - me voltee y vi a rei con su sonrisita burlona rodee los ojos y le enseñe mi dedo corazón - tan educada como siempre hermanita bueno no perdamos tiempo usa el alice de la invisibilidad y yo te daré la señal para que aparezca -

Asentí y hice justamente lo que me pidió me coloque a su lado y le tire de la manga para que supiera que estaba a su lado aunque se que no era necesario ya que el sentía mi presencia pasaron diez minutos cuando empezaron a llegar todos los de habilidad peligrosa

\- Persona para que nos citaste tan puntual - dijo un chico que parecía de preparatoria con una mascara toda negra

\- Fácil por este motivo - en ese momento el voltea a verme y entendí que esa era la señal así que me quite el alice de invisibilidad haciendo que todos se sorprendan tuve que aguantar una carcajada

\- Preséntense y después tu! - dijo rei mirándonos a todos

\- Tsubasa Ando 18 años mi nombre de habilidad es King of shadows/rey de sombras mi alice es el de control de sombra - dijo un chico que fue el que le hizo pregunto a rei-nii tenia cabello azul y bajo su ojo derecho tenia un estrella que supongo debería ser una maldición alice

\- Rui Amane 18 años nombre de habilidad God of the curse/Dios de la maldición mi alice es el de maldición- dijo un chico de cabello rubio fresa y ojos color café aunque su apariencia es algo femenina

\- Hajime Yakumo 18 años nombre de habilidad Insect control/control de insectos mi alice es el de feromonas de insecto- dijo un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y a simple vista se le veía un estilo algo gótico

\- Hayate Matsudaira 18 años nombre de habilidad Irince of the air/Príncipe del aire mi alice es el del aire- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorado que se veía que era el mas simpático entre todos

\- Luna Koizumi 16 años nombre de habilidad Soul bitch/Perra de almas mi alice es de succión de almas- solo tengo una palabra para ella pu-ta

\- Nobara Ibaragi 17 años nombre de habilidad Ice Queen/Reina del hielo mi alice es el del hielo espero que podramos ser buenas amigas- dijo una chica de cabello azul-griseado y ojos color azules claros no se por que pero presentí que nos íbamos a llevar bien

\- Natsume Hyuuga 17 años nombre de habilidad kuro neko/Gato negro mi alice es el de fuego- dijo serio quitándose la mascara que era muy parecida a la mía pero en negro y en modelo masculino

\- Shiro Neko tu turno- dijo rei-nii volteando a verme suspire quitándome la mascara

\- Mikan Yukihara 16 años nombre de habilidad Shiro Neko/Gato blanco mis alices son anulacion,sec,oscuridad y luz- suspire al ver las caras de confusión de algunos

\- solo una pregunta que rayos es el sec y los últimos dos - dijo el tal Hayate suspire ya que estaba rezando que nadie me preguntara el uso de mis alices

\- SEC son robar, copiar y borras alices. Oscuridad es un alice muy parecido al de la muerte solo que este absorbe las energías negativas convirtiéndola en lo que el poseedor o sea yo desee pero a parte de lastimar a las personas físicamente también lo hace psicológica y mentalmente y luz es todo lo contrario ya que cura a las personas tanto psicológica y mentalmente

\- Wouu es posible que una persona tenga tantos alices - dijo ando ganándose un golpe por parte de uno de los chicos

\- aquí esta tu puebla King of shadows - dijo Onii-chan secamente a veces me pregunto que pensarían si supiera como es en realidad rei-nii

\- persona por que no le haces las mismas pueblas de resistencia y habilidad que nos hiciste a nosotros?- dijo la perra de Koizumi aunque pensándolo mejor no estaría mal patearle el trasero a Koizumi

\- fácil Soul bitch por que se que ella es demasiado poderosa y para comprobarlo voy a mandarla a hacer una de las misiones de kuro neko- vi como las caras de todos mostraron algo de terror excepto la de natsume la suya no era temor la suya reflejo ira aunque solo unos minutos

\- la estas mandando a una misión suicidad- dijo natsume su cara reflejaba indiferencia pero en su voz se podría escuchar algo de molestia rei-nii iba a decir algo pero yo me adelante

\- si tu puedes hacerla yo también hyuuga sabes no soy tan débil como hace seis años- dije algo molesta por su comentario ya que se que rei-nii no me mandaría a una misión que supiera que no puedo hacer- y al final que te importa a ti si no vuelvo de la misión al final tu y yo no somos nada así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi

\- hmn haz lo que quieras solo decía la verdad- dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos

\- solo tienes que buscar unos documentos que robaron de la academia de E.E.U.U hace unos días traspórtate al muelle en las a fueras de Japón y entra al un yate de los de z asentí y hice justo lo que me pidió a los cinco minutos aparecí en un muelle

use el alice de invisibilidad para que nadie me viera empecé a buscar el yate a los cinco minutos encontré el yate era grande y muy lindo pero no me dedique mucho a verlo ya que en una hora terminaría hecho pedazos. Camine por la cubierta del yate buscando una entranda sin guardias pero por desgracia solo había dos entradas al interior del yate y para mi desgracia las dos tenias guardias así que entre por la única ventana que había use el alice de levitación para llegar y entrar. Era una habitación para ser mas especifica un cuarto de limpieza, retire el alice de invisibilidad ya que estaba adentro y si alguien me veía lo mataba. Al no escuchar ningún ruido del exterior decidí salí no había nadie en el alrededor lo que me pareció extraño ya que según eran unos documentos muy importante, así que es mejor andarme con cuidado

subí las escalera pero a penas las términos de subir se escucho disparos. Maldición pero por lo visto yo no fui la causante del problema ya que no me estaban apuntando a mi, creo que ni siquiera se habían dando cuenta que estaba ahí así que aproveche y con el alice de hielo que copie de Ibaragi-chan hice unas dagas de hielo y las tire a todos los que tenían al alcance, ahora si que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia haciéndose todos los guardias de Z a un lado dejándome ver el causante del desastres. Mierda que hace el aquí

\- ESTEN ALERTA EL CHICO NO VIENE SOLO - grito uno de los hombre el cual creo es el líder

un hombre se me acerco por atrás y me agarro del brazo y me patio haciéndome caer de rodilla. Apenas toque el suelo use el alice de telestraportacion y me coloque atrás del hombre dándole una patada haciéndolo caer de boca rápidamente me coloque a su lado y le grave un cuchillo en el cuello. Busco con la vista a reo y lo encuentro peleando con unos 50 hombre mas o menos así que me acerco para ayudarlo

\- Creo que puedo solo muñeca- dijo el maldito orgulloso cuando me encontraba al lado de el pero a veces es mejor hacer oídos sordos ¿no?

se me acercaron tres hombre uno de ellos tenia alice el otro un arma y el ultimo estaba desarmado. El sujeto que tenia alice empezó a atracarme con su alice que era el de agua yo hice una barrera alice y use el sec para robarle el alice, quite a barrera y corrí hacia el y empezó a lazarle puñetazos lo cual la mayoría recibió. Le iba a lanzar un puñetazo pero a mitad de camino el hombre me cogió de la muñeca e intento darme una patada pero fallo ya que salte y con el piel le di una patada en la cara rompiéndole la nariz logrando que me soltara y llevara sus manos a su nariz. Rápidamente saque el cuchillo del bolsillo de mi braga y se lo grave en el estomago justo cuando lo hago siento que alguien se me acerca por atrás así que me acacho y doy una vuelta con una pierna estirada para hacer caer al otro hombre que me iba a atacar escucho como suena un disparo y también siento como algo me roza el brazo para después sentir un dolor. Así que acabare con esto de una anule todos los alices en el yate excepto el mío y el de reo para después usar el alice de oscuridad y empezar absorber las energías negativas creando una gran esfera negra en el aire que iba creciendo corrí al lado de reo y le dije

\- abrázame- vi como iba a hacer uno de sus estúpidos comentarios y proseguí- y mejor no digas lo que estas pensado por que hare que el alice te mate también a ti- por lo visto entendió que no estaba jugando ya que hizo justo lo que le pedí, coloque la barrera alice alrededor de nosotros dos y esparcir la esfera volviéndose el aire de color negro, cuando la neblina desapareció solo se vio cuerpo por el suelo así que quite la barrera

\- creo que ya me puedes soltar a menos que quieras hacerle compañía a ellos- le dije a reo apuntando con la cabeza a los cuerpos sin vida y como respuesta me soltó

\- no puedes vivir tanto sin mi? - dijo el idiota con burla

\- mejor déjate de estupideces y vamos por los papeles que si no me equivoco shiki te mando por ellos ¿no? - dije a lo reo asintió y empezamos a caminar hacia la gran puerta que había ahí

\- las damas primero - dijo reo abriendo la puerta yo no pude evitar reír y negar con la cabeza reo nunca cambiaria

sacamos los papeles y copie la información que había de z en el ordenador para después borrar todo

\- necesito que me trasporte a gakuen Japón - dijo reo y yo levanté la ceja para que entendiera que siquiera hablando- shiki también me mando a entregarle un mensaje a kazumi- asentí

\- no me extraña shiki y mi tío siempre fueron muy buenos amigos- suspire ya que tendría que darle una explicación a rei y los demás que hacia el idiota conmigo - dame tu mano -

vi como reo se me acercaba y me rodeaba sus brazos por mi cintura - y así no estaríamos mejor no crees? - dijo a lo que yo sonreí aunque tan rápido como llego desapareció y reo se me acerco y su labios estaban muy cerca de los míos cuando dijo - gracias por tu ayuda muñeca- dijo y empezó a acercarse para terminar el espacio que estaba entre el y yo cuando puse mi dedo índice en su labio y dije - pasado pisado baby - para después telestraspotarnos

 **Hola perdón es que me fui de vacaciones-navideñas a casa de mi abuela y allá no había wifi fue un mes sin wifi lo bueno que me la pasaba con mis primos pero dejemos el bla bla bla y como recompensa hice este capítulos mas largo dejen sus Reviews me ayudarían mucho 3**

 **También quiero agradecer a**

 **Val-Tich y Galatea muchas gracias por su apoyo :)**


	4. Capítulos 4

**Capitulo anterior**

Vi como reo se me acercaba y me rodeaba sus brazos por la mi cintura- y asi no estaríamos mejor no crees?- dijo a lo que yo le sonreí aunque tan rapido como llego desapareció y reo se me acerco aun mas sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos cuando dijo- gracias por tu ayuda muñeca - y empezó a acercarse para terminar el espacio que estaba entre el y yo cuando puse mi dedo índice sobres sus labios y dije - pasado pisado baby - para después telestrasportanos

Capitulo 4

 **POV NATSUME**

Estabamos observando a mikan desde que si había ido a la misión y les aseguro que nunca he querido matar a alguien como en este preciso momento

\- Ehh natsume se que lo que estas viendo no te agrada para nada y no tengo problema contra eso pero... - en ese momento sombrita se escondio tras nobara - si lo haces cenizas a el en ves de nostros te lo agradeceria

suspire y empeze a caminar hacia el idiota de sombra para golpearlo pero justo en ese momento llego mikan con el imbecil que estaba con ella en el yate

\- ¿Quien diablos es el y por que lo trajistes? - dijo persona furioso y le aseguros que el no era el unico

\- Haber primero el es reo mouri estaba conmigo en habilidad peligrosa en gakuen America, segundo shiki para quien no sepa es el director de gakuen alice en America lo mando a recuperar los documentos y tercero lo traje por que tiene que darle un mensaje al director kazumi

Bueno ahora sabia de donde diablos se conocia pero lo que quiero saber por que demonios trato de besar a MI mikan

\- Oye mikan-chan confio en ti pero no en el no sabemos nada sobre el ni siquiera si es de fiar - dijo Rui a lo que todos estabamos de acuerdo

\- Entonces hagamos esto: ustedes preguntara lo que quieran saber y yo les contestare -

Todos nos miramos algo dudosos pero el primero en hablar fue persona

\- ¿Estas dispuestas a decir la verdad de todo lo que te preguntemos?-

\- Ya lo dije ¿no? Y solo una pregunta donde esta la perra de koizumi? - dijo mikan mirando al alrededor de nosotros

\- Se fue - dije hablando desde que mikan se habia largado - dijo que estaba aburriendose

Ella asentio y se sento en uno de los muebles que habian en el salón. Todos se callaron hasta que sombrita fue el primero en hablar

\- Dinos como fue que conocistes a mouri? -

Vi como mikan tomaba aire para despúes hablar - lo conoci cuando tenia 10 años solo llevaba unas semanas en en gakuen America, estaba practicando mis alices cuando el me interrumpio para pedirme que pacticaramos combate cuerpo a cuerpo el y yo ya nos conociamos de habilidad peligrosa y el era mi pareja alice. -

\- ¿Cual es su relación? - dijo Rui ganandose la miradas de todos

-Despues de un tiempo nos hicimos muy amigos - mikan se detuvo como pensando bien lo siguiente que iba a decir - cuando teniamos 13 años empezamos a salir por un tiempo especificamente un año y medio despues terminamos por motivos privados y quedamos como amigos.

Ahora si queria matar a ese infeliz y por lo que vi obviamente el idiota ese ve a mikan como mas de una amiga

\- ¿Cuando se larga? - dije ya que eso era lo unico que queria saber y mientras mas rapido mejor.

 **FINPOV**

Se habia formado un silencio en el salón y se sentia una gran tención en el ambiente sobre pero mas que todo entre un oji-carmesís y un oji-morado

\- Okey ustedes dos - dijo mikan señalando a natsume y a reo - no creoque sean telepatras para hablar por la mirada o algo por el estilo, así que dejensus guerras de miradas para otro día - dijo mikan y se podría escuchar en su voz que de verda andaba irritada

\- no te alteres muñeca solo son ídeas tuyas - dijo reo poniendose de pie y sujetando a mikan del hombro ganandose una mirada de nuestro azabache y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de mikan

\- Claro reo sigue así y tendras que dormir con un ojo abierto - dijo mikan lanzandole a reo una mirada asesina para despúes caminar - y muevete por que si no, no te llevo a la oficina de kazumi

 **POV MIKAN**

Perfecto esto era lo unico que me faltaba un espectaculo por parte de los dos idiotas

\- ¿Mikan? - oí que djo reo y me gire para ver que queria deteniendome en el pasillo

\- Aun lo amas -

Suspire sabía que era verdad aunque no lo admitia en voz alta, y sabía que era inutil negarlo reo es mi mejor amigo y me conoce demasiado bien sabría que le estaria mintiendo. Gire mi vista hacía todas partes del pasillo queria asegurar que no hubiera alguien más para escuchar lo que iba a admitir

\- Se que eso no fue una pregunta - me di la vuelta para empezar a caminar - y así lo fuera se muy bien que tu ya sabes la repuesta

Senti los pasos de reo más cerca dandome a enteder que había vuelto a caminar

\- Y cuando tiempo planeas quedarte aquí? - pregúnte ya que si se quedaba por mucho tiempo debía reservar dos habitacíones en el hospital

\- Pues shiki me doy un permiso hasta el viernes -

\- Entonces si tendre que reservar las habitaciones - dije en un susurro y por lo visto reo no me escucho algo de lo que estoy agradecida

El resto del camina lo pasamos en silencio, pero no era de esos sílencios incomodos es de los silencios acojedores y tranquilos y es que con reo no tengo la necesidad de hablar para sentirnos comodos simplemente somos nosotros mismo

Estaba tan surmegida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos fuera de la oficina de mi tío.

\- Mikan si tú quieres darle otra oportunidad hazlo. No dejen en manos ajenas tu felicidad. Si tu piensas que vale la pena, ama y perdona una y otra vez, sin importar que pasará después, la vida es corta y mucho más para alguien con nuestra vidas - dijo reo sonriendome

Toc - Toc - Toc

Espere unos minutos con reo en frente de la puerta hasta que escuche un adelante. Abri la puerta y pasamos a la oficina era blanca, tenia un librero enorme, el escritorio era amplio y de madera encima tenía lo necesario el ordenador, un telefono y una foto de mis padres con mi hermano mi tío y yo

\- Mikan, Mouri que se les ofrece? - pregunto mi tío levantandose de la silla

El director shiki le mando esto - dijo reo sacando una carta del bolsillo y entregandosela a mi tío que le hecho un pequeño vistaso para despúes guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaleco

\- Muchas gracias te quedaras en una de las habitaciones del edificio de estrella especial - dijo mi tío para volver a su escritorio - ah y mikan te dejo a mouri-kun a tu servicio se pueden retirar

Salimos de la oficina de mi tío y nos dirijimos al edificio de estrella especial, ya era tarde y no se veía a ningun estudiante por el campus

\- Mikan tengo hambre - dijo pero reo apenas termino la oración pude escuchar su estomago gruñir, voltee a verlo y no supe aguantar la risa y estralle en carcajada

\- Se jajaja nota jajaja - apenas pudre decir la frase y si no fuera poco la cara que había puesto reo no ayudaba

\- Sabes? - dijo reo serio haciendo que dejara de reir o por lo menor lo intentara - tengo tanta hambre que prodía comerme a cierta chica que tengo a la vista

Deje de reir - Eso mi querido amigo se llama canivalismo y para tu imformación eso es ilegal - dije con diversión ya que cuando estaba con reo volvia a ser una niña creo que esa es la primera razón por la que es mi mejor amigo

Veo como reo cambia su cara de polker para sonreír como el gato de alicia en el país de las maravillas - entonces mejor que no me atrapen en el acto - dijo para despúes empezar a correr

\- REO - grite para despúes salir corriendo en una carcajada

No se cuanto minutos llevabamos corriendo pero ya estabamos llegando al edificio de habilidad peligrosa o estrella especial como le quieran decir. Abri la puerta para correr al elebador cuando siento que me agarran por la cintura y empiezan a dar vueltas no pude aguantar mas y estralle en carcajada al igual que reo

 **Cof- Cof -Cof**

Gire la vista hacia donde había salido el ruido para nada mas y nada menor encontrarme con los chicos de la habilidad peligrosa incluyendo a un azabache que no quitaba la mirada de mi

* * *

 **Les quiero dar un pequeño aviso y es que mi computadora no tiene cargador así que no se cuando suba el otro capitulo perdon la ortografia no me ha dado tiempo de arreglar los errores ortograficos n.n**


	5. Capítulos 5 - Recuerdos -

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

 **Cof- Cof -Cof**

Gire la vista hacia donde había salido el ruido para nada mas y nada menor encontrarme con los chicos de la habilidad peligrosa incluyendo a un azabache que no quitaba la mirada de mi

 ** _CAPITULO_** **5**

La luz del sol me estaba iluminando toda la cara haciendo que me despertará y que me levantara de mala ganas de la cama y ya que perdí el sueño me dirigí al baño llene la tina y me surmegí en la ducha de verdad necesitaba un momento de paz ya que solo recordar lo de ayer cuando reo y yo llegamos al edificio me dejaba la mente hecha un caos

 ** _Flashback_**

\- ¿ Se puede saber que diablos pasa aquí? - dijo natsume molesto literalmente estaba tan furioso que se podría sentir cómo su alice hacia que el ambiente fuera más caluroso

\- ¿Y quien demonios eres tu para tener que darle una explicación? - dijo reo dando un paso adelante para ponerse más cerca de natsume

\- Lo mismo pregunto yo - dijo natsume poniéndose frente a reo - ah y para tu información yo soy el primer y único dueño de mikan

Apenas escuché al tarado de natsume decir que yo le pertenecía me dio una gran rabia en serio quien diablos se cree que es el. Puede ser el chico más adorado por este maldito instituto y tener a la mayoría de la población femenina a sus pies pero eso no significa que yo sea una de ellas

\- En serio después de todo lo que le hiciste crees que mikan te va a querer? dejame decirte que eres un completo imbécil que por andar recogiendo piedras o más bien mierda perdió una perla y para tu información yo soy el mejor amigo de mikan - con tan sólo ver como se expresa reo se que esta furioso

\- Ahora si te parto la cara yo no voy a permitir que un estúpido como tu me hable de esa manera - lo siguiente que vi fue a natsume y a reo lanzándose golpes en toda la cara apenas reaccione me coloqué en medio de los dos

\- ALTO - grite con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que los muchachos reaccionarán y separarán a cada uno a un lado separado de la habitación - a ver se puede saber que DEMONIOS LE PASA A USTEDES DOS ? - dije y cualquiera que escuchará mi voz podría notar que estaba muy molesta

\- hmmm - fue la única repuesta que recibí de natsume haciendo que mi irá aumentará claro si eso era posible, volteé la cara hacía reo para ver si me respondía sin hacerme enojar más de lo que estoy

\- No te moleste nena, - escupió al suelo un poco de sangre ya que natsume le había partido un poco el labio - Solo vámonos y olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar - después de pensar un poco lo que dijo me di cuenta que al discutir con reo al frente de natsume solo haría que el feto mal desarrollado ese se le elevará el ego

\- Descuida reo no estoy molesta, recuerda que la gente no me hace cosas, la gente hace cosas y yo decido si me afectan o no - dije dándome la vuelta y comenzado a caminar hacía el elevador cuando entre al elevador y después reo entro atrás de mi, presione el botón hacía el último piso que es dónde se encuentra mi habitación y justo antes que se cerrará la puerta levante mi dedo corazón y le djie a natsume que después de la pelea no me había quitado la vista de encima - y yo no tropiezos con la misma piedra dos veces y mucho menos con esa porquería -

 ** _FINFLASHBACK_**

Al ver que los dedo de la mano se ponían como pasas fue el aviso para salir de la tina, me envolvió en la toalla y me fui hacia la parte del armario saque el uniforme y me lo coloque como siempre, me recogí en cabello en una trenza de lado y salí directo a mi salón de clase ya que las clases comenzaban a las 9:00

El camino estaba llenó de algunos estudiantes pero yo no le hacia caso ya que estaba mandándole un mensaje a reo para avisarle que iría a visitarlo después de clase y que por favor no saliera de su habitación ya que conociéndolo se metería en problemas y tendría que salir yo a cuidarle el trasero aunque se que se puede cuidar solo no quiero que se meta en un problema innecesario, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había llegado al frente de mi salón guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y entre, el salón estaba lleno ya que había llegado la mitad de la clase y para mi mala suerte también había llegado el idiota de natsume

\- Buenos días mikan-chan - dijeron a coro linchu y su grupo

\- Hi - fue lo único que dije para después sentarme al lado de hotaru ya que ruka-pyon estaba sentando en mi lugar charlando con natsume y yo quería hablar un rato con hotaru

\- ¿Que quieres baka? - dijo hotaru apenas me senté a su lado haciendo que me saliera una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

\- Nada sólo quería charla un rato contigo saber como te fue y que ha sido de tu vida? - dije con una cara de polker a lo mejor he cambiando mucho pero con hotaru sigo siendo la misma claro a excepción que ya no la intento abrazar siempre que la veo

\- Bien claro que no tenia quien probara mis inventos - sonreír ante escuchar eso ya que esa era su manera de decirme que me había extrañado

\- Si bueno creo que eso hizo que fuera cabeza dura y que pudiera aguantar los entrenamientos del idiota de chrish - dije un poco divertida ya que en cierta maneranera verdad

\- Crish era tu sensei de habilidad peligrosa cierto? -

\- Si Crish J era el profesor de habilidad peligrosa era simpático y divertido claro que también era,pervertido pero a la hora de entrenar cambia su actitud a alguien serio, estricto y muy exigente y a veces se volvía un poco sádico pero con el tiempo me acostumbré a el - dije recordando a mi viejo aunque no tan viejo profesor de habilidad peligrosa

 ** _POVNATSUME_**

Llevaba tiempo que la clases habían empezando y yo aun no sabía como diablos hablar con Imai para que me cuente todo lo que quiero saber sobre mikan, por lo menos pude conseguir ayuda de ruka ya que es el único a demás de mikan que puede hacer que Imai vaya a algún lugar aunque sean arrastrada sin que alguien salga muerto

\- Chicos hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño trabajó de parejas - empeze a escuchar lo que decía el gay-sensei sin mucho interés - pero este trabajó sera con sus respectivo pareja alice - ahora si empeze a prestar atención ya que esto involucraba a mikan y a mi a solas y esto seria una buena oportunidad para acercarme a mikan - lo que harán para este proyecto es que deberán pasar un tiempo con su pareja alice y conocerse más a fondo pero eso si, todo lo que vayan aprendiendo el uno del otro deberán anotarlo y hacer como un informé sobre su compañero de lo que han aprendieron de el o ella y como ha ido su relación durante todo este tiempo el trabajo se entregara para finales de año

Apenas gay-sensei término de decir el anunció del nuevo proyecto pude escuchar como mikan empezaba a maldecir su suerte y que narumi no se salvaba de esta. Pero por primeras vez en mi corta vida estaba feliz de una de las elecciones que había tomado el gay que teníamos como sensei claro aunque no lo demostrara en mi cara

\- Bueno mis bebés lo que queda de clase sera hora libré para que vayan hablando con su pareja aliice y avanzando lo que van a hacer chao - apenas el gay salio por esa puerta todos en la clase empezaron a hablar con sus parejas alice y la mía no se quedo mas atrás

\- como no me queda otra más que trabajar contigo nos reuniremos en mi habitación el fin de semana hacemos el trabajo lo más rápido posible y luego te pierdes de mi vista okey - en serio que a veces me cuesta creer que esta es la misma mikan que conocí hace siete años no se parece a la mikan dulce e inocente que conocí

\- ja ja ja ¿es serio hyuuga? ... que iluso aun crees que existe esa niña inocente y dulce que conociste haces años - pude notar como mikan sonreía con un toque de maldad y fue cuando me di cuenta que mikan había leído mente - solo te digo algo hyuuga, a la niña que utilizaste hace unos años que era dulce,tierna e inocente ya no existe esa niña que veía el mundo de rosa murió hace seis años ahora veo como son las cosas y que la vida es cruel y injusta

Iba a responderle cuando apareció Imai con ruka

\- Baka vamos a ir a comer un helado vienes? - dijo Imai con su cara de polker

\- No puedo hota-chan quede en ver a reo después de clase y conociéndolo más vale que este ahí antes del medio día por que conociendo a ese imbécil le va a dar hambre y el no sabe cocinar ni agua - maldita sea el momento que escuche eso y como no quiero hacer algo que después me pueda arrepentir salí del salón hecho furia, sin darme cuenta llegué a donde estaba mi árbol de sakura suspire para después escalar el árbol a una de las ramas más alta y me recoste en silenció

 ** _Flashback_**

Estaba acostado sobre mi árbol queriendo dormí con mi manga tapandome la cara pero algo no me lo permite y es que en mi cabeza se encontraba la ratoncita de laboratorio, y es que no era la primera vez ya que últimamente he pensando en ella y no se por que ya que ella para mi es solo una apuesta de la tanta que me han puesto los idiotas de mis amigos.

De repente escuche unos pasos y voces pero a una de esas voces la reconocería donde fuera y es que era mikan con alguien más, baje con cuidado ubicándome en una rama mas baja donde no me viera y donde yo pudiera escuchar y ver todo con mejor ángulo

\- Sakura-san quería o bueno quiero decirte algo que es importante - vi que era un chico del otro curso aunque ahora creo que era más nervio que chico, y ya me podría imaginar en que iba a ir todo esto y aunque mikan es "fea" siempre hay un imbécil atrás de ella

\- Que es lo que quieres decirme shihiro-kun - dijo mikan sonriendo con inocencia y es que no se como diablos no se da cuenta -

\- Pues sakura-san e-es que t-tu me g-gus-gust... - antes que terminara de confesarle salte de la rama que me encontraba y abrase a mikan por la espalda lanzándole una mirada al chico para que se largara

\- Natsume por que siempre te pones así - dijo mikan inflando sus cachetes haciendo que algo en mi se sintiera extraño pero no sabia por que

\- Hmmm - fue todo lo que dije para después jalar a mikan del brazo para que se sentara conmigo debajo del árbol - canta -dije para después cerrar los ojos y es que desdé descubrí que mikan cantaba siempre que estábamos solo se lo pedía ya que sólo yo quería escucharla cantar

Hazme un mundo de caramelo

Llena el aire con algodón

Qué los dulces caigan del cielo

Las estrellas piñatas son

De repente las alegrías

Se me antojan de corazón

Si me como a besos la vida

Chocolates los sueños son

Pa' que todo lo que esté bueno

Siempre esté a punto de turrón

Si los dulces son de colores

Los recuerdos también lo son

En el cine las palomitas

El calor para los raspados

Chocolate de la abuelita

Para el frío del corazón

En ese momento mikan se acomodó dejando su cabeza recostada en mis piernas y yo me acomode en mi lugar para después colocarme un manga sobre mi cara para que mikan pensara que me había dormido

Picosita la vida

Dulcecito el amor

Sonrisitas de nieve

Que me regalen un rayito de sol

Arrocito con leche

Pa' vivir

Para darle sabor a todo lo que de pronto

Se queda triste, se queda solo

Quiero un mundo de caramelo

Donde todo sepa mejor

Y esa niña que llevo dentro

Se me escape del corazón

Pa' que jueguen con sus amigos

Y se ría con todo el mundo

Que la risa de todos los niños

Es la musica del amor

Hazme un mundo de caramelo

Llena el aire con algodón

Qué los dulces caigan del cielo

Las estrellas piñatas son

De repente las alegrías

Se me antojan de corazón

Si me como a besos la vida

Chocolates los sueños son

después de que mikan termina de cantar estaba a punto de quedarme dormido de verdad cuando escuchar como mikan dijo algo en un susurró - Aun recuerdo cuando me la cantaban -

 **FINFLASHBACK**

Desperté de la nada y estaba procesando el sueño ( o mas bien recuerdo ) recuerdo que ese día empeze a darme cuenta que de verdad sentía algo por mikan

\- Hyuuga necesitamos hablar - mire mi vista hacía abajo para ver quien me llamaba y no era nada más que hotaru Imai

 **Hola n.n un gusto volver y si se que me había desaparecido por un buen tiempo pero les expliqué mis motivos y gracias a mis querido padres que me regalo una tableta he vuelto y es que tampoco he estado animada a escibrir ya que no me he sentido muy contenta con mi historia ( ya que un amigo no le gusto mucho ) pero bueno esperero que les guste este capítulo me animarían mucho sus rewiew 3**

 **Aokimizu: me alegra que te guste mi historia y pues si tengo pero primero que todo me gustaría terminar mi historia y después vería**

 **para quien me quiera seguir en wattpad salgo como : gabrielaessa**

 **¿y ustedes tienes wattpad y que historia me recomienda ?**

 **BYE BYE 3**


	6. capítulo 6 - Fantasma Del pasado -

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

Desperté de la nada y estaba procesando el sueño ( o mas bien recuerdo ) recuerdo que ese día empeze a darme cuenta que de verdad sentía algo por mikan

\- Hyuuga necesitamos hablar - mire mi vista hacía abajo para ver quien me llamaba y no era nada más que hotaru Imai

 ** _CAPÍTULO 6_**

 ** _POV NATSUME_**

\- De que necesitas hablar conmigo? - Pregunte ya que me podría imaginar de que vendría más o menos esto

\- Ruka me contó que querías hablar conmigo sobre algo o más bien Alguien \- dijo Imai remarcando la última palabra y sin pensarlo dos veces salte del árbol quedando frente a ella - Te contestare la mayoría de tus preguntas pero necesito algo a cambia de eso

\- Me parece bien - dije comenzado a caminar junto a Imai

 **(Mientras tanto con nuestra castaña)**

-Mikan te pareces si vamos a cuidad central? - pregunto un oji-morado entrando a la habitación de nuestra morena favorita, que por cierto estaba entregada a los brazos de morfeo o según los pensamiento de nuestro peli-naranja que parecía más bien una muerta en vida

al ver que su querida amiga no respondía y ni se inmutaba en despertar decidió despertarla de una forma " muy linda ", así que se acerco al lado derecho de la cama agarro con fuerzas las sabanas que se encontraba a bajo del cuerpo de mikan y tiro de ella con todas su fuerza haciendo que lo siguiente que pasara fuera que mikan estallara la cara contra el suelo

\- REO TE VOY A TORTURAR Y DESPUÉS TE MATARE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE - dijo una mikan furiosa que parecía que de ella salia fuego y reo ante ver esto trago en seco para después salir como alma que lleva el diablo - NO CORRAS Y VEN AQUI IDIOTA - después de eso mikan salió corriendo atrás de el

así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que reo convenció a mikan para que quedaran en tregua y después de una amenaza de la morena hacia el chico peli-naranja se sentaron en el sofá

\- Bueno y ahora dime cual fue el motivo para que me despertara "dulcemente" - dijo mikan haciendo comillas con sus dedos dejando en claro que lo decía con sarcasmo

\- Ah eso, pues estaba aburrido y te pregunté si podríamos ir a ciudad central para dar un paseo -

\- Hmm me parece buena idea ya que no he ido y si no me equivoco aquí debe haber un parque de atracciones así podríamos ir - dijo mikan levantándose del sofá - así que tu espera aquí y yo me voy a dar una ducha y cambiarme - ni siquiera espero repuesta de reo y subió a su habitación

tomo una ducha rápido para después vestirse con una camisa atada al cuello sin mangas blanca con estampando de aliens, un short negro de cintura alta y una chaqueta de cuero negro y unas Vans blanca y se dejo el cabello suelto, se aplico un poco de rubor en las mejillas y salia de su apartamento a cuidad central junton con reo

\- Mika pronto se acerca navidad - dijo reo mientras se encontraban esperando el autobús que los llevaría a ciudad central

\- Si - dijo mikan algo pensativa

\- Sabes que puedo hablar con Shiki y Kazumi ellos te entenderán, y si no quieres ir sola te puedo acompañar -

\- Si lo se, y muchas gracias pero sabes que prefiero ir sola -

 **POV MIKAN**

después de eso reo cambio el tema y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales y cualquier estupidez que se nos pasaba por la mente y sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a ciudad central

\- Y a donde vamos primero - Preguntó reo empezando a caminar

\- Que tal si primero vamos a comer un helado - dije sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el primer puesto de helados que vi

El lugar era muy bonito y sencillo, nos sentamos en una mesa al frente de la tienda cada quien pidió su helado y mientras esperábamos empezamos a hablar

\- Mikan mi mamá te mando esto - dijo reo entregándome una carta lo vi y reconocí la letra de la madre de reo era elegante y muy bonita. Sonreí y guarde la carta - También te mando a decir que te cuides y que te quiere -

La madre de reo era una mujer muy elegante y refinada también es muy cariñosa, la conocí una vez que fui a una misión con reo y el quiso pasar por ahí para saludar desde esa vez cuando nos mandaba a una misión y nos quedaba tiempo pasábamos por ahí y con el tiempo me acogieron como una hija lo cual estoy muy agradecida

\- Le dices que que yo también la quiero y que le prometo que cuando salga de aquí la iré a visitar - dije sonriendo al recordar como me ha tratado en todos estos años

\- Esta bien - dijo sonriendo y en ese momento llegaron nuestro helado - Oye mikan no es por arruinarte el día pero has pensado sobre lo de Hyuga ?

Suspire, sabia que tarde o temprano sacaría ese tema - Pues algo así. Decide que voy a comenzar desde cero con el y luego veremos que pasa

\- Bueno con eso me conformo hasta el momento -

\- MIKAN-CHAN -

\- ¿Reo alguien grito mi nombre o es idea mía?

\- No es idea tuya mikan - dijo y los dos volteamos a donde se había escuchado el grito, encontrándonos con Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, y los demás

\- Mikan-chan que bien que viniste - dijo ruka sonriendome

\- Bueno fue algo de ultimo momento - dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa - Ah cierto! chicos les presento a reo el es un viejo y querido amigo - dije agarrando a reo de la mano para que se levantara de la silla - Reo ellos son Hotaru, Ruka, Linchu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire , Kitsuneme,Aoi y a Yoichi y Natsume ya los conociste

\- Reo Mouri es un gusto conocerlos ah y por cierto diganme reo -

\- ¿Oigan que tal si vamos al parque de atracciones? - dijo koko señalando a donde se encontabra el lugar nombrado

\- Me parece buena idea, ya que estaba apunto de ir con reo por que no nos vamos todos juntos - dije mientras agarraba de las manos yoichi y comenzaba a caminar

\- Oye mikan y de donde se conoces reo-kun y tu? - preguntó Sumire a lo que yo suspire

\- Bueno nos conocemos de gakuen America , el era mi pareja alice y compañero en habilidad peligrosa y por este ultimo nos empezamos a tratar y bueno el idiota este termino convirtiéndose en mi mejor amigo -

\- Hmmm ya. - dijo Sumire pero de repente se nota un brillo especial en sus ojos - Chicos ahora que recuerdo ya se acerca la navidad, Mikan tienes que venir con nosotras para comprar el vestido y claro que nos vas a ayudar a decorar verdad -

Suspire ya que en todos los gakuen alice hacen una celebración de navidad y año nuevo aunque para ser honesta no me gusta celebrar esta festividades y por la cara que puso reo y hotaru supe que ellos quería cambiar el tema de conversación

\- Y en que juego nos vamos a montar - dijo hotaru empezando a ver a los distinto tipos de atracciones

\- Yo quiero ir a la casa embrujada - dijo hotaru a lo que inmediatamente pude ver como Aoi,Anna y Nonoko se negaba

\- Lo siento pero yo voy a otra atracción - dijo Aoi recibiendo el apoyo de la peli-rosa y peli-azul

\- Esta bien lo que haremo es que cada quien va a la atracción que quiera y nos vemos en la heladería en una hora - dije y empiezo a caminar hacía la casa embrujada con hotaru, ruka y natsume ya que los demás habían ido a diferentes atracciones si también el traidor de reo me abandono

\- Baka segura que quieres entrar recuerda que de pequeña le tenías miedo a todo lo que involucrará terror - dijo hotaru que iba adelante junto a ruka

\- Claro que si Hota-chan, entiendan que ya no soy la misma niña de antes - y lo decía de verdad ya que desde que había llegado casi todos me trataban como la mikan de 10 años que todos conocían - seis años es mucho tiempo para cambiar, aunque uno no quiera - lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro que creo que gracias al cielo nadie escuchó

llegamos a lo que parecía una mansión antigua con aspecto sombrío no había mucha gente así que no tuvimos que hacer fila, el lugar por dentro no era nada del otro mundo habían arañas y fantasmas falsos y uno que otro muñeco para asustar pero no se porque pero mientras íbamos adentrándonos a la casa algo me daba cada vez más una mala sensación

\- Oigan no se ustedes pero tengo un mal presentimie... - no pude terminar de hablar ya que un muros nos había separado quedando hotaru y ruka de un lado y natsume y yo

\- Diablos - voltee para ver a natsume haciendo una mueca - sigamos ya los encontraremos en la salida -

\- Hmm -

Empezamos a caminar y al frente de nosotros se aparecío una puerta, gire para los lados y no había otra entrada o salida así que solté un suspiro para abrir la puerta y entrar junto a natsume pero apenas pase a la habitación me quede estática

\- Pareciera que hubieras visto a tu peor pesadilla - No podría creerlo ¿como mierda había entrado ese infeliz aquí? ¿que diablos quería? y la más importante ¿por que ese infeliz sigue vivo?

\- ¿que diablos haces aquí koichi? - dije tensando la clavícula y apretando los puños para no actuar impulsiva mente pero la única respuesta que recibí de el fue un guiño haciendo que creciera mi ira- ¿O MEJOR DICHO POR QUE MIERDA SIGUES VIVO ? -

\- Ya veo cuanto te alegra ver mi presencia mi querida mikan - dije el hijo muy hijo de puta con notorio sarcasmo

\- No te atrevas a volver a decir de nuevo mi nombre - me acerqué a el quedando cara a cara - o te matare como no logre hacerlo la última vez - y escupí en su cara

\- Quien diablos eres ? - en ese momento recordé que natsume se encontraba ahí con nosotros y ahora si empezó a rezar para que el infeliz de koichi no diga nada

\- Pues no me asigna a mi contestar esa pregunta, pero claro que te puedo dar una pequeña introducción - volteo a verme y se me congelo la piel ante la sonrisa retorcida de koichi - solo diré que soy parte del pasado de mikan y es un lado que muy pocas personas conocen ya que eso revelaría cosas que mikan no quiere que salgan a la luz y como olvidar yo fui quien... -

\- CALLATE - grite mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo que justamente le llego a su ojo derecho para después lanzarle una patada a su abdomen haciendo que retrocediera

\- Veo que aun tienes abiertas esas heridas, aunque debo de admitir que has aumentado tu fuerza - dijo koichi arrodillándose mientras se tocaba la zona afectada por la patada. Sonreí ante verlo sufrir - pero bueno al final ese no era el motivo de mi visita, y es que te mandaron a decir que te cuides y que recuerdas que tenemos asuntos pendientes del pasado los cuales no puedes escapar para siempre - se volvió a incorporar y se acerco a mi pero lo que hizo nunca me lo espere y es que me BESO ese infeliz me beso

Inmediatamente reaccione y le mordí el labio para aplicar el alice de oscuridad y me separe de el escupiendo saliva al suelo - Yo nunca he escapado, y te aseguro que pateare tu trasero cuando y donde quieras - dije desafiante mente ya que ganas de partirle la cara o mejor dicho matarlo me sobraban - Ah y yo tu no me movería por una semana -

Vi como los labios de koichi empezaban a ponerse cada vez más oscuro pasando de un rosado a morado y en un tiempo estarían negros - recuerda nos veremos pronto muñeca - después de eso koichi desapareció dejándome furiosa y para colmo con un Natsume curioso y celoso

\- ¿Que diablos paso polka? - cuando estaba apuntó de responder la pregunta aparecía otra puerta en la habitación, me acerque y abrí la puerta saliendo de la casa embrujada con Natsume más atrás

\- Hey Natsume por que se tardaron tanto ? - dijo ruka llegando con Hotaru a donde estábamos

\- Hmm - escuche decir a Natsume quitándole importancia pero no quito su mirada de mi en ningún momento y supe que lo que quería era una explicación de lo que había ocurrido en la casa embrujada

\- ¿ Nos vamos ? - dije empezando a caminar con los demás atrás de mi

\- Baka que paso - dijo Hotaru poniéndose a mi lado gire mi cabeza hacia atrás y vi que ruka y natsume hablaban bueno más que todo el rubio

\- Hotaru quiero morir - dije y ella me miro con preocupación -

\- Que diablo paso mikan - dijo de una pero me di cuenta que nos estábamos acercando al puesto de helado así que le resumiría todo

\- Koichi apareció en la casa embrujada y me mando un mensaje... - no pude seguir hablando ya que habíamos llegando con los chicos

\- ¿Oigan por que rayos tardaron tanto? - dijo Sumire con algo de molestia en su voz

\- Eso lo debería responder mikan - ante el comentario de Natsume me tense y me quede inmóvil

\- Mikan estas bien? ¿Que paso? - dijo reo acercándose a mi pero único que pude decirle fue

\- Koichi - vi como la mandíbula se le tensaba y los demás claro menos Hotaru me veían confundido - lo siento pero me tengo que ir - dije y me teletrasporte a mi habitación

 **Hola** **:3 se que me he tardado a subir los capítulos pero es que primero falta de inspiración y segundó que llevaba matemáticas MAL y para no raspar tuve que recuperar y el marte termine la guerra ( Así le dijo yo cuando voy a recuperar xD )**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y me gustaría saber que les parece**

 **Bye Bye :3**


	7. Capítulos 7 - Pequeñas Revelaciones -

**_CAPITULO_** ** _ANTERIOR_**

\- Mikan estas bien? ¿Que paso? - dijo reo acercándose a mi pero único que pude decirle fue

\- Koichi - vi como la mandíbula se le tensaba y los demás claro menos Hotaru me veían confundido - lo siento pero me tengo que ir - dije y me teletrasporte a mi habitación

 ** _CAPÍTULO 7_**

Después que mikan se fuera así dejando a todos confundidos decidieron irse, y ahora se encontraban cerca del bosque hablando o más bien interrogando al pobre peli-naranja desde hace una hora más o menos y sin ningún resultados

\- ME RINDO - grito koko tirándose en el césped y llamando la atención de todos

\- Reo- Kun te cuesta tanto decirnos que pasa? - preguntó esta vez linchou imitando la acción de koko, cosa que poco a poco todos empezaron a hacer

\- ¡Lo siento pero si quieren saber eso deberían preguntárselo a mikan y no a mi! - dijo reo levantándose y empezando a caminar mientras los demás solo lo observaban - ¿Esperan una invitación para venir o que? - dijo para después volver a retomar su camino pero esta vez acompañado

\- Alguien sabe que le vamos a decir a mikan-chan cuando lleguemos ahí? - pregunto Kitsuneme haciendo que lo demás pensaran también en ese pequeño detalle

\- Bueno ya veremos que se nos ocurre en el momento - dijo esta vez ruka mientras agarraba a Hotaru de la mano

Iban todos tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en la entrada del edifico de habilidad peligrosa, sin perder tiempo pasaron quedando en el salón principal del edificio

\- Bueno alguien sabe donde queda la habitación de mikan-chan? - Dijo Anna dirigiendo la pregunta a todos

\- yo - dijo reo tomando camino hacia el elevador con los demás atrás de el

\- Así que ya has venido a la habitación de mikan - dijo Hotaru aún que no era una pregunta si no una confirmación claro que ese comentario no le gusto para nada a Natsume

\- Ya veo que son Muy amigos - dijeron Anna y Nonoko remarcando el muy para darle un doble sentido haciendo que reo se sonrojada y empezaran a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza poco a poco todos empezaron a reír excepto Hotaru( aún que tenían una pequeña sonrisa) y Natsume que se encontraba celoso

\- No en ese sentido pero si somos mejores amigos - dijo reo mientras llegaba al frente de la habitación de mikan la cual estaba cerrada con llave

\- Mierda tiene llave la puerta y ahora ¿que hacemos? - dijo ruka pensando que podrían hacer

\- podremos tocar la puerta o mejor uso esto - en eso reo saca una llave de su bolsillos y la introduce en la puerta haciendo que se abra dejando paso a la habitación o más bien departamento

Todos pasan en silencio y al ver que no estaba en la sala se dirigen a la cocina encontrándose a mikan junto con ¿persona?

 ** _POV MIKAN_**

Apenas me teletransportarme a mi habitación marque el numero de mi hermano un pitido, dos pitidos y al tercero contesto

\- ¿Que pas... - No lo deje terminar la frase y le dije lo más rápido que pude y evitando que rompa a llorar por el teléfono

\- Rei-nii ven a mi habitación... por favor - dije lo ultimo en una suplica y colgué sin esperar su repuesta

empecé a caminar en círculos para calmarte pero solo logre poco a poco perder el control y empecé a soltar insultos que en menos de dos minutos se convirtieron en gritos acompañados de sollozos, por que cuando pienso que puedo escapar de mi pasado ellos y el tiene que regresar. Maldita sea ¿Por que?, me acerco a la pared y la empiezo a golpear poco a poco voy aumentando la fuerza y admito que me empiezan a doler los nudillos pero seguí golpeando hasta que siento que alguien me sujeta de los hombros y me abraza, me doy la vuelta y no tengo que mirarlo para saber que es mi onii-chan

\- Mikan - dijo para abrazarme más fuerte de una manera sobre protectora como cuando era pequeña o cuando lo he necesitado - Dime que fue lo que paso hermanita - me susurro mientras se separaba

\- Y-yo me encon-encontre con Ko-koichi - tartamude por culpa del llanto y de la ira - Me di-dijo - Respire para intentar calmarme y rei-nii al notar mi condición me agarro de las manos - qu-que me cuidara y que teníamos asuntos pendiente del pasado los cuales no puedo escapar

Veo como la mirada de mi hermano se llena de ira y tensa la mandíbula - Haré que ese infeliz haya desear nunca haber nacido - después sus ojos se posaron en los mios y toda esa ira que reflejaban antes cambio por una mirada de cariño y dolor - Perdonadme mikan por no haber podrido protegerte en el pasado, pero esta vez no dejare que te vuelvan a dañar te lo prometo hermanita

Lo abrace mientras volvía a llorar como cuando era pequeña y entre el llanto le pude decir - Gracias onii-chan -

Así duramos un rato hasta que ya no podría ni quería seguir llorando y también se que muy capaz por como he llorado tanto debo de tener los ojos hinchados, por mucho que me cueste quebrarme frente a alguna persona no puedo evitar llorar frente a rei-nii ya que cuando estoy con el siento que puedo llorar y mostrar debilidad y que el me protegerá como cuando eramos niños y el siempre me cuidaba

\- Bueno limpia esas lágrimas y vamos a la cocina que aun me debes mi pastel - dijo rei-nii limpiando mis lágrimas y haciéndome cosquillas para que riera cosa que funciono - ahora camina y comamos pastel -

\- No es justo siempre haces eso - dije riendo mientras abría la nevera y rei-nii se sentaba en un banco de la cocina - Sabes que ese es mi punto débil - y claro como mi hermano es una persona "tan madura" su respuesta fue sacarme la lengua

\- Que madura tu respuesta onii-chan - noten el sarcasmo

\- Claro soy el profesor más serio y respetado de la academia - dijo mientras comía una cucharada de su rebanada de pastel y yo ante su comentario me largue una carcajada creo que algo fuerte - hermanita creo que que en Rusia no te oyeron - creo que si me reír algo fuerte

\- Descuida rei-nii para la próxima hasta Rusia me escuchara - el rodó los ojos y después empezamos a reír

Iba a decir algo más cuando veo que estaban todos los chicos y nos miraban como esperando una repuesta, voltee a ver a mi hermano esperando su repuesta - Bueno mikan seguimos después con lo que quedamos - y después de eso paso al lado de los chicos sin ni siquiera mirarlos, ninguno dice nada hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal cerrar

\- ¿Que diablos hacia persona aquí? - fue Natsume el que rompió el silencio

\- Me estaba notificando sobre una misión que tendré -mentí - ¿ y cual es el problema que el este aquí? - les pregunte en forma cortante

\- ¿Quieres saber cual es el problema? pues simple la persona que estaba hace un momento aquí es el ser mas sádico,malicioso y enfermizo que he conocido en mi puta vida y que sólo piensa en el y le encanta ver el dolor de otras pers... - no pude terminar de escuchar a Sumire y mucho menos la deje terminar de decir esas cosas que yo sabia que eran mentira

\- Callate - gruñí - ¿Ahora me dicen que hacen aquí o solo vinieron a hablar mal de alguien? - pregunte algo molesta pero cuando dije lo ultimo mire directo a Sumire para que captara que lo había dicho por ella

\- Queremos respuesta - dijo Aoi algo nerviosa -

\- No - Suspire, sabia que muy capaz no se rendirían pero mejor probar mi suerte

\- No,nos iremos sin repuesta - dijo Yoichi serio, empecé a caminar a mi cuarto cuando alguien me sujeta del brazo voltee para ver que era reo quien me había agarrado

\- mikan si no quieres hacerlo no te obligare - pausó un momento y continuó - pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles la verdad -

Maldije mentalmente, por que aun que no lo quiera admitir sabía que tenia razón así que ya que, empecé a caminar en dirección a la sala con todos caminado atrás mio y al llegar lo primero que hice fue tirarme en el sillón más pequeño

\- Se pueden sentar donde quieran - dije señalando los sillones para después volver a hablar - Solo contestare dos pregunta a cada uno

\- ¿Eres hija única? y ¿Que relación tiene con el director de secundaria? - el primero en hablar fue Kitsuneme

\- No y es mi tío - dije simplemente ya que si no eran tan específico con las preguntas yo no especificaría mis repuesta

\- ¿Quienes son tus padres?, ¿Y donde se encuentra? - Preguntó Anna yo solo suspire para después responder

\- Mi padre era Izumi Yukihara y Mi madre era Yuka Sakura... Y se encuentran muertos - dije y baje la mirada al piso

\- Lo lamento no sabia - dijo Anna pude ver que estaba arrepentida pero yo solo negué dando a entender que no había problema

\- ¿Como murieron? - dijo Koko pero no los dejaron terminar las dos preguntas cuando fue golpeado por casi todos, pero no le tome importancia y respondí la pregunta

\- Asesinados - apenas termine la frase todos miraron con reproche a Koko y este se veía arrepentido - Koko te falta una pregunta - dije

\- Bueno ¿tus padres estuvieron en gakuen alice como estudiantes? -

\- Pues si, mi madre era estudiante y mi padre era un profesor aquí - todos me miraron sorprendido y no los culpo ya que eso no era común

\- ¿Cual era sus alices? ¿Ellos son los de la leyenda de los reyes alice? - esta vez pregunto Nonoko

\- Mi padre tenia el alice de Anulación y mi madre tenia el SEC, y si ellos son - dije

\- ¿De que leyenda se refieren? - Pregunto aoi pero esta vez la pregunta no era para mi sino que para todos

\- La leyenda de las reyes alice es una historia algo vieja - Empezó a hablar linchou y todos nos pusimos más cómodos para escuchar el relato de la historia - La historia empieza sobre la vida de una estudiante de habilidad peligrosa que según era muy hermosa como también fría pero su actitud así hacia la gente se debía al director de primaria que la utilizaba como un títere por sus alices amenazadola con la gente que amaba pero cuando llego al penúltimo año de secundaria conoció a un profesor el cual se empeño en sacarla de su oscuridad, con el tiempo el profesor se fue ganando la confianza de la estudiante hasta que en un momento los dos terminaron enamorados y un día decidieron escapar para hacer sus vidas juntos pero el día del escape algo salio mal y el director de primaria fue por busca de ellos, pero ellos no se dieron por vencido y ella utilizo su alice contra el haciendo que en tomara la apariencia de un niño de 12 años. Lo último que se sabe es que lograron escapar y tuvieron una familia juntos - termino de hablar linchou

\- ¿Ese es la historia verdadera? y si no es así ¿Que fue lo que de verdad paso? - Hablo Sumire y me pude dar cuenta que pensó todo con mucho cuidado antes de decirlo

\- Todo es verdad, hasta donde dice que querían escapar de allí para adelante no es del todo así la historia - Suspire y al ver que todos me prestaban atención seguí - Ellos quisieron escapar de Kuonji y de la academia por dos motivos, el primer motivo era por que mi madre estaba embarazada de dos meses el segundo era por que el maldito de Kuonji quería obligar a mi madre a casarse con el para poder controlarla. El día que escaparon algo alerto a Kuonji y el no iba a dejar escapar a mi madre y fue por ellos, pelearon y en un momento de la pelea mi padre dejo a Kuonji mal herido y mi madre aprovechó y le inserto unas piedras alice haciendo que tomara la forma de un niño de 12 años y mientras más pase el tiempo con esa piedra alice adentro de el más lo ira matando de forma lenta y dolorosa que al pasar el tiempo sera mas fuerte y si con el tiempo tuvieron dos hijos un niño y una niña que soy yo - concluí mi historia

\- ¿Tu madre estaba embarazada de ti? - pregunto ruka a lo que yo negué

\- Ruka-pyon si mi madre hubiera estado embarazada de mi en este momento tendría unos 22 años - dije dando a entender que no era de mi de quien había estado embarazada

\- Es decir que eso sucedió hace años - dijo ruka perdiéndose unos minutos en su mente para después preguntar -¿Tienes un hermano mayor que actualmente tiene 22 años verdad?

reí ya que ruka había captado mi comentario - Exacto - hice un silencio y después dije en un susurro que por desgracia creo que la mayoría escucho - Aunque pronto cumplirá 23 -

Nadie dijo nada formándose un silencio. Ya la mayoría habían hecho sus preguntas y solo quedaban Yoichi que se sabe la mayoría de la historia ,Aoi,Hotaru, Reo aún que dudo que unos de ellos dos pregunte algo ya que saben toda mi historia y Natsume pero después de unos segundos Aoi fue la que habló preguntando lo que menos quería

\- ¿Quien es Koichi? ¿Y quien es el en tu vida? - pregunto, pase mi mano por mi cara como reflejo de desesperación y nervios

\- Koichi es hijo del jefe de Z se encarga de algunos asuntos de Z y es un infeliz de mente enferma y sádica - suspire y conteste la ultima pregunta - Y ese maldito bastardo es la persona que me abrió las puertas del infiernos y me introdujo ahí. También es el ser que más odio y aborrezco con todo mi ser - escupi con odio y rencor, me levante y iba a ir a la cocina cuando reo hablo

\- Yo también tengo algo que preguntar - se levanto de golpe del sillón llamando la atención de todos - ¿Mikan verdad que tu me quieres? - dijo bromeando y yo negué mientras empezaba a reír igual que todos

\- Claro, pero te quería más si mueves tu trasero y preparas la cena - dije mientras seguía riendo - ¿Todos ustedes se van a quedar a comer? - Pregunté para escuchar como poco a poco todos se iban despidiendo diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer, Los acompañe a la puerta y me despedí de todos, el ultimo en salir fue Natsume y antes de entrar a su apartamento me dijo

\- No olvides que aun conservo mis dos preguntas - y cerro la puerta

Maldije unos minutos para luego entrar a mi departamento, Encontrándome a reo dormido ya en el sillón en forma de L y en la mesa un tazón que por lo visto habia tenia cereal y leche .Suspire y camine a mi habitación ya que se me había ido el apetito al entrar me puse un camisón y un mini short y me tire en mi cama durmiendo me instantánea mente


End file.
